


Peter Parker and the very odd friendship he had with a god

by julietRichan



Series: Peter Parker's Odd Relationships [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Bullying, Peter Parker is a cinnamon roll, Sensory Overload, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: It had started out as a joke, at first, but somehow it turned into something more. This is the story of how Peter Parker, hero, helped Loki of Asgard because he is that kind of hero.





	Peter Parker and the very odd friendship he had with a god

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt that I found on Facebook and a few people asked me to write. And yes, there is another story out there that is based on the same prompt. I believe the only thing similar is our chosen bully, but that is all. I'll have a link below for you to go check it out!
> 
> A/N: 9-6-18 I fixed a few things to make the story flow a bit better, and fixed Ned's name... because apparently, I was thinking about Leverage and Nate Ford when I wrote this.

It had started out as a joke, at first. But when Peter thought about it, the idea made sense. There was a kid in his class who used words like 'Mana' and 'HP' to describe how they were feeling, and another who liked to joke about how her 'Spoons' were always so low (she had severe joint pain in her hips and legs, and often used a wheelchair to get around, but always had a smile each morning). Clara, who had been in his speech and debate club for a semester before her father was transferred to California, had talked about how her dad used a number system to describe how bad his PTSD was that day. So the idea of using a system to describe "bad guy" levels wasn't that far off. Honestly, Peter was surprised no one thought of it before. 

  

He met Loki by accident, really. Peter had been up late with Mr. Stark doing upgrades on the suit, so his aunt had let him sleep over at the tower since it was a weekend. When he got to the kitchen the next morning, Peter froze at the sight of a man with long black hair dressed in green, leaning against the counter. 

There was a moment's pause where the god and teenager just stared at each other.

Then Peter moved, holding out his hand, "Hi, I'm Peter. Or Spider-Man when I'm on duty."

"Loki of Asgard," came the reply. His hand was cooler than Peter expected but figured that it was just a god thing. Thor ran hot, so why shouldn't Loki run cool? "Would you like some toast? Or maybe some eggs?"

Awkwardly Peter asked, "Aren't you a bad guy? I thought you were the god of chaos."

Loki shrugged, "It varies from moment to moment. And while that is true, my nature is more mischief than true destructive chaos."

"Soooo... like on a scale of one to ten," He held out his hands, palm up, moving them like a balance, "ten being the worse evil imaginable like... killing puppies or something," his right hand went up while his left hand went down, "and one being I'll spit in your hot dog," his left hand moved up and his right down, "where are you right now?"

The god paused for a moment, clearly thinking, "...maybe a three?" 

"Cool," Peter shrugged, "Lemme know if it gets above a six." He moved further into the kitchen. "And, yeah, I'd love eggs and toast. Just don't spit in them."

Loki chuckled but made Peter eggs and toast with a wave of his hand.

Soon enough, Peter somehow found himself being made unofficial Loki-handler. The god of mischief had found him two days later and just said, "Six." So Peter took him to his favorite rooftop and asked how Loki could make eggs and toast out of nothing. This lead to a four-hour debate on Magic vs science/The Laws of Nature, and Peter learning about the difference between magic and  _magic_. 

Some days Loki showed up and said smaller numbers, with offers to play tricks on people (mostly the other Avengers), other days he would grind out numbers above six. On those days, Peter took him to his favorite places all over New York (it helped Loki could teleport them wherever Peter wanted so long as the young hero had been there before) or they would just sit on his favorite rooftop and talk about science and Magic.

The first time Loki said a number about seven, his voice like shards of glass when he snapped out "Eight", Peter took him on patrol. He didn't condone heavy violence, so it was fun to see Loki take out his frustration on bad guys by playing pranks on them. Turning a man's gun into a banana was his favorite. He knew that Loki secretly liked Doctor Who. Afterward, when Loki was down to a five, Peter introduced him to a real NewYork street hotdog with everything on it. The god was skeptical at first but eventually came around to enjoying the odd treat.

He never mentioned his sensory problems to anyone but his Aunt May. And she only knew because he had complained at how the lamp next to his bed hurt his eyes one night. Peter had meds that he, rarely, took (not liking how sleepy they made him) but things had gotten worse after he became Spider-Man. Hanging out with Loki actually made things better on his really bad days. The low smooth voice that wasn't grating on his sensitive ears, and the fact that - somehow - Loki knew when it was okay to touch Peter, helped more than the pills ever did. 

Of course, not everyone was as considerate around Peter.

It had been his fault, honestly. He hadn't told people about his sensitivity, so how was Ned to know when he jokingly flashed a light in Peter's eyes that it would cause a sensory overload, making him flinch and freeze up. But it was Flash who, somehow recognizing Peter's reaction, yelled right next to his ear. This caused Peter to dive under his desk and try to calm his senses. Flash kept banging the desk and laughing at Peter, but the teenager couldn't hear any real words. It took Ned getting a teacher's attention and a call to the school nurse before Peter was able to escape to the cool, sterile nurse's office.  

Aunt May was at work, so Mr. Stark was called. He said a family friend would be there to pick the young man up and drive him home. That "friend" turned out to be none other than Loki.    

Loki, when he found out what had happened, wasn't happy. He controlled himself enough to get to the Tower and get Peter safe in a cold weighted blanket. 

When Peter collected himself enough to look around, he noticed the other Avengers were there, along with Pepper. His eyes quickly found Loki, who was clenching his fists, near where he was curled up.  

"Hey, Mr. Loki? What's your number?" Peter said in a quiet voice.

"It's a ten, child," the god said in a smooth, emotionless, voice.     

Peter felt his eyes grow wide, "Oh shit. Everybody evacuate the civilians and those who turn big and green when provoked."

Somewhere along the way of becoming Loki-handler, Peter had apparently become the one to be obeyed when Loki was involved. Everyone but Tony left. Steve only left after Tony promised to call him up if the situation got worse. (Steve was still trying to make up for Siberia, so he did as asked.)

"Okay kid, I'll be in the kitchen making food. Just holler if you need me," Tony mumbled into Peter's hair when he loosely hugged him before leaving the room. 

When they were alone, Peter said, as calmly as he could, "If you want to take revenge, remember I don't like people getting hurt or over excessive violence."

Loki gave a stiff nod before vanishing from sight. 

Over the next three weeks, all the News would talk about was the fact that any villain or goon who had fought Spider-Man suddenly had a series of pranks played on them and their hair had stripes of deep green and bright red and blue in them.

When he returned to school two days later, Peter found out just what Loki had done to Flash. 

Whenever the boy sat down, a loud fart sound was made (along with an accompanying smell). His shoes would randomly get stuck on the floor but would be unstuck the moment a teacher neared. And, best of all Peter thought, Flash would flinch at random moments. Loki, when asked, said the bully was hearing a sharp, piercing, sound, and that for every  _second_ he tortured Peter, he would hear as many sounds.

The prank ended a week after Peter got back to school, and Flash never did anything to Peter ever again.

So, yeah, it may have been a joke in the beginning, but Peter was happy it turned out the way it did. Who knew how funny the God of Mischief could be? Loki, once you got to know him, he was a rather cool guy. 

.

.

.

A year after Peter met Loki, Doctor Doom kidnaped the young hero. 

Loki looked at Tony and said, "I am very much a ten right now."

Tony gave a sharp smile.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> XXX
> 
> The other story based on the same prompt is called "The Scales of Evil" and it is a fun masterpiece to read. Go check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301893


End file.
